Sam the Sasquatch
Sasquatch (referred to in-game as ??????, also known as The Sasquatch or Bigfoot) is a yeti, who became a mascot in August 2014. He made a first appearance in an unused clothing .swf file, and was labelled a mascot in Club Penguin's files. Meeting him allows you to obtain the Mystery Background. He played a prominent role at the Puffle Party 2015, where he was hungry, and ate the cake in the Ski Lodge, that was supposed to be for celebrating the Lodge's renovation. Players followed him into The Wilds, where it was discovered the Sasquatch was just hungry, as O'Berries are not filling enough. Quotes Original During and after Puffle Party 2015 Trivia *He wears a Party Hat, which he has because he was around before beta testing. **According to mascot scripts, he was frozen for a long time, and when he woke up, it was on his head. **In an interview with Aunt Arctic in issue #494 of the Club Penguin Times, Sasquatch mentions that he loves his "pointy hat" and that a penguin with a "nice green jacket" gave it to him a long time ago. ***This is a reference to Billybob, as he wears the Green Letterman Jacket and was around during beta testing. *His beard has a resemblance to Rockhopper's beard. *The snowballs that he throws are identical to the ones thrown by the Freezing Super Gloves. *He is the fourth non-penguin mascot, but only the second one not to be a special guest. *''Sasquatch'' is also the name of a Server. *The Sasquatch "won" the Penguin of the Week on November 20, 2014.http://www.clubpenguin.com/blog/2014/11/penguin-week[[:File:Sasquatchpow.png]] **This was because the Club Penguin Staff was having technical difficulties. *He made a cameo appearance in Awesome to be Rare. *According to a fact file seen in the Club Penguin Magazine Issue #38, Sasquatch likes scratching his belly, and dislikes being spotted. *He was mentioned in a short "Island Rumors" section in issue #487 of the Club Penguin Times, on February 19, 2015. The article suggested that Sasquatch might be looking for something or someone. **In the Puffle Party 2015, it was revealed that he was looking for scaly food. *''Sasquatch'' is another term for Bigfoot, a cryptid ape- or hominid-like creature that is said to inhabit forests. *He could be seen sometimes sitting on a log in the Puffle Wild Room next to the Puffles. *Megg made a blog post on March 18th, saying we can vote a name for Sasquatch. The names are Bronk, Scruff, Reginald, and Sam. http://www.clubpenguin.com/whats-new/you-decide-whats-name Sasquatch's Player Card.png|The Sasquatch's player card. Questionmark.png|The Sasquatch's in-game sprite. Creaturesprite.png|A second in-game sprite (with paler coloration of the Party Hat) ForestCreatureWaving.gif|The Sasquatch waving (with paler coloration of the Party Hat) ForestCreatureThrowing_(1).gif|The Sasquatch throwing a snowball (with paler coloration of the Party Hat) ForestCreatureAnimation.gif|The Sasquatch dancing. Mystery Background photo.png|The Mystery Background. Sasquatch Buddy List.png|The Sasquatch on the Buddy List. Other Sasquatchpow.png|Sasquatch seen as Penguin of the Week. Sasquatch Awesome to be Rare.png|Sasquatch in Awesome to be Rare. Sasquatch CP Magazine.jpg|Sasquatch's fact file in Club Penguin Magazine issue 38. ForestCreature.png|Sasquatch as seen in his player card image. SasquatchPuffle2015Ending.png|Sasquatch while hungry. Puffle Party 2015 Sasquatch with Fishing Pole.png|Sasquatch holding a fishing pole. Sasquatch Story Sasquatch sitting.png|Sasquatch sitting. sasquatch_sit.png|Sasquatch sitting in The Wilds during the Puffle Party 2015. SasquatchHistory.png|The comic of Sasquatch explaining why he took the fish cake during the Puffle Party 2015. Newspaper Issue 494 Sasquatch Eating Cactus.png|Sasquatch eating a cactus in issue 494 of the Club Penguin Times. SasquatchNaming.png| Sasquatch fishing in a You Decide post on the What's New Blog. Sasquatch Spotted Hibigfoot.png|Sasquatch spotted in English server Zipline in the Plaza. Thisguylookstrange.png|Sasquatch spotted in English server Zipline at the Forest. Credit goes to Mt Orange.png|Sasquatch spotted in English server Skates in the Forest. Sasquatch found in the spanish server Yeti.png|Sasquatch spotted in the Spanish server Yeti in the Forest. saved.png|Sasquatch spotted on Spanish server Yeti in the Snow Forts. Sasquatch2.png Sasquatch!.png SasquatchCLOSER.png sasquatchspotted.png|Sasquatch spotted in English server Blizzard. Sasq2.png|Sasquatch spotted in English server Blizzard. SasquatchCrowded.png SasquatchStudy.png NiceSasquatch.png|Sasquatch with a small crowd. SasquatchGreet.png|Sasquatch being greeted nicely. Sasquatch found in Night Club.png|Sasquatch seen in the Dance Club with a small crowd of penguins. JWPengieandtheSasquatch.png|Sasquatch at the Forest. JWPengieandtheSasquatch2.png|Sasquatch at the Forest. SasquatchFound9Aug2014Pic1.png|The Sasquatch spotted on August 9, 2014 at the Ski Hill. SasquatchFound9Aug2014Pic2.png|The Sasquatch spotted again on August 9, 2014 at the Ski Hill. SasquatchFound9Aug2014Pic3.png|The Sasquatch spotted on August 9, 2014 at the Snow Forts. 10CCBC0B-994A-44DF-B683-621916127AA8.JPG|Sasquatch spotted on server Snow Angel at the Town during the SoundStudio Party. FoundSasquatch1.png|The Sasquatch spotted on April 2, 2015 at The Wilds. FoundSasquatch2.png|The Sasquatch spotted on April 2, 2015 at The Wilds. FoundSasquatch3.png|The Sasquatch spotted on April 2, 2015 at The Wilds. FoundSasquatch4.png|The Sasquatch spotted on April 2, 2015 at The Wilds. See also *Yeti *Puffle Party 2015 *Bigfoot on Wikipedia Sources and references Category:Creatures Category:Mascots Category:2014 Category:2015 Category:Puffle Party 2015